(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article dispenser, and more particularly to a portable handheld article dispenser with ergonomic snug grip body.
(2) Description of Related Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,380 to Simhaee discloses a typical prior art plastic bag dispenser that permanently mounts onto a support structure for proper use. The fastener mechanisms comprise an adhesive pad, and slots through which suitable fasteners such as screws insert to permanently secure the dispenser to a mounting surface. Fixing the dispenser on a support structure compels consumers to dedicate a specific location for its use. Once put into position, regardless of the location of the mounting and the location of the consumers requiring a bag, the consumers must return to the mounted location of the dispenser to retrieve a bag. This is very inconvenient, especially if the distance between the location of the consumer and that of the permanently immovable dispenser is great. To obviate this problem, consumers may simply remove the roll of bags from the dispenser, and use the roll at a location where they need the bags. However, this defeats the purpose of having a dispenser, which is to aid and facilitate separating bags from the roll with ease.
To continue to use dispensers, consumers can purchase several prior art bag dispensers, and permanently affix each to support structures at locations where the bags are mostly used. However, this creates another undesirable effect. In general, the support surfaces to which the dispensers attach tend to damage or alter permanently due to the mounting. This is especially true of kitchen areas where most of the support structures comprise of wood or other easily damageable construction material. Most consumers do not desire and hesitate to permanently alter or damage costly support structures such as kitchen counter-tops, garage walls, or any others for a bag-dispenser that costs much less.
In addition to the above problems, the prior art bag dispensers become somewhat dangerous when the roll of bags thereon partially depletes. As the bags are used up, the outer circumference of the roll reduces, creating a larger and larger distance in space between the tongue of the dispenser and the outer surface of the roll. This large space makes it easy for infants or pets to chew on the tongue, making it dangerous.